This invention relates to a bundling device that is comprising of a body that is designed to be firmly disposed to a segmented portion of line type material. Where bundling device is also comprising of a bundling strap designed to hold a personally sized coiled length of line type material such as an, electric extension cord, coaxial cable, tube, hose, rope, battery jumper cable, strap, or the like of, in a coiled arrangement to the bundling device.
Many line type materials such as cords, cables, ropes and the like of necessitate an orderly arrangement for both storage and safety purposes. The most common arrangement of these materials is in a coiled loop. Before a device was invented the solution was to wrap one end of the line around the coiled line, then tie up one end of the line to itself. As well as being difficult, unreliable, and time consuming this puts a strain on the end of the line set thus decreasing the life expectancy of a line. Early bundling devices consisted of a short length of string or rope to tie around a bundle of line to hold the line in an coiled loop, this bundled the line but did not separately hold a segmented portion of line and was therefor able to become lost easily. Many devices have been invented such as Bayat U.S. Pat. No. 4,442,984, Gruenewald U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,961, Knapp U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,803, Harrington U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,005. Although these type devices are novel and helpful in the process of arranging the line type material into a coiled loop. These devices have proven themselves inadequate for field use due to their bulky design and limited range of line type material in which they may hold. Some other less bulky inventions such as Kaplan U.S. Pat. No. 4,096,863, Kaplan U.S. Pat. No. 5,920,965 and Kaldor U.S. Pat. No. 5,745,958 were invented but still these devices were inadequate due to their limited range of line type material in which they may hold.
The need for a device that may be disposed to a segmented portion of a line type material with the ability to hold a wide range of bundled line type material has been known throughout the field since its conception. Inventions such as, Hasslinger U.S. Pat. No. 4,088,136, Hunt U.S. Pat. No. 5,075,932, Lyons U.S. Pat. No. 5,881,436, Hahn U.S. Pat. No. 5,142,743 Trethewey U.S. Pat. No. 5,548,871, Tolan U.S. Pat. No. 5,802,676, Denaro U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,282, and Reed U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,603 address the issue of disposing the device to a segmented portion of the line type material and incorporate a wide range of line type material in which they may hold, but they do not address the issue of firmly disposing the device to the line type material. Thus compromising the integrity of the device by the device being able to move laterally about the line type material. A device such as Fennell U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,432 addresses the issue of firmly disposing the device to the line type material but this device uses a tie that is difficult to release from the line type material therefor reducing the life of the tie and making it necessary to replace the tie from time to time. Therefore there is a need for a durable, compact, inexpensive and effective reusable bundling device. That has the ability to hold a wide range of personally sized coiled line type material and that also has the ability to be firmly disposed to a segmented portion of line type material so as to eliminate the device from moving laterally about the line type material.
An improved bundling device for a length of line type material. Comprising of a separate reusable body designed to firmly dispose the bundling device to a segmented portion of line type material, and a bundling strap harnessed by the body, designed to hold a personally sized length of coiled line type material to the body
It is therefore one object of the present invention to provide an improved line type material bundling device for round line type materials.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved line type material bundling device for flat line type materials.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved electric extension cord bundling device.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an improved electric extension cord bundling device which will eliminate the need of tying up one end of the electric extension cord to the bundled electric extension cord therefor extending the life of the electric extension cord.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved line type material bundling device that may be firmly disposed to a segmented portion of line type material and may also then be released from a segmented portion of line type material.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an improved line type material bundling device that is inexpensively manufactured and assembled.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an improved line type material bundling device which is easily and quickly adjustable to different diameters of coiled line type material.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an improved line type material bundling device that is compact, durable, and effective for ideal use in the field.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a method for firmly disposing a bundling device to a segmented portion of line type material and hold a personally sized coiled length of line type material inan coiled arrangement.
Further objects and advantages of my invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.